1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for keeping two liquid products separate therein and for the mixing of the two products at the time of use. More particularly, this invention relates to a container wherein a smaller container member containing liquor or the like is removably positioned within a larger container member containing soda or the like. Even more particularly, this invention causes the mixing of the two liquids upon the removal of the smaller container member from the larger container member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of dual compartment containers have been provided to maintain two liquids therein from being mixed until time of consumption. However, the dual compartment containers of the prior art are difficult and expensive to manufacture. Further, the dual compartment containers of the prior art are not convenient to use.